Sus efectos Secundarios
by Tsubakiland
Summary: —¿Cómo que Shikamaru se encuentra borracho? — Ino nunca en su vida habría siquiera pensado en un Shikamaru borracho, pero, aún así, la cuestión era: ¿por qué lo hizo? Ella pregunta y él responde. Después de todo… los borrachos no dícen más que la verdad.


**Disclaimer: **Nada de aquí me pertenece. Ni sus personajes, que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Todo es sin fines de lucro – con todos los derechos reservados. Esto es de _fan para fans_.

**Summary: **—¿¡Cómo que Shikamaru se encuentra borracho!? — Ino nunca en su vida habría siquiera pensado o en todo caso imaginádo un Shikamaru borracho, pero, aún así, la cuestión era: ¿por qué lo hizo? Ella pregunta y él responde. Después de todo… los borrachos no decían más que la verdad.

* * *

**Sus efectos Secundarios**

-

—¿¡Cómo que Shikamaru se encuentra borracho!? Frentezota, ¿de qué hablas? —gritó Ino —. ¡Ay, Dios, no te entiendo ni escucho nada, sal fuera, Sakura, no te comprendo!

—_¡Eres lenta, cerda! Ya salí… No lo sé, fui con Naruto al nuevo pub ese y, ¡nos encontramos a Shikamaru borracho! Recién llegamos, Ino, ¿podrías venir a buscarlo? _—rogó.

—¿¡Qué?! Sakura tráelo tú… ¡Son la una de la madrugada!

—_Ya lo sé, Ino, ya lo sé _—suspiró Sakura—, _pero tú eres su mejor amiga, su compañera de equipo… Mira, Naruto ya lo está sacando y ¡…Hay que asco, está vomitando! Ven rápido, te espero _—y cortó.

Ino suspiro y movio la cabeza negativamente. ¿Shikamaru _borracho_? ¿El Shikamaru que ella y todos conocían? ¡Eso era completamente imposible! Era algo sin lógica… Él no haría nada de eso, y menos que menos si estaba sobrio. Cosa que ahora lo dudaba.

Se levantó de su cama –donde minutos antes estaba durmiendo- y, poniéndose su ropa ninja y peinando su cabello atándolo en una coleta alta, agarró las llaves y se dirigió hasta la planta baja de su casa. Ni siquiera avisó a sus padres que salía pues seguramente estarían durmiendo, así que abrió la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible que pudo.

Corrió sin dirección alguna, rogándole a Kami-sama encontrar el lugar, pues, ese nuevo "pub" o "bar" o cómo sea o lo que sea, era nuevo y todavía no lo había visitando, por ende, no sabía la dirección del lugar. Por suerte ese día –o madrugada- la suerte estaba de su lado y, a lo lejos, pudo divisar unas fuertes luces de colores con el nombre "Mega disco".

Ya más de cerca, pudo ver la exótica cabellera rosa de su amiga-rival, Sakura Haruno; y al mejor amigo de ella, Naruto Uzumaki, quién sostenía los hombros del Nara, mientras él balbuceaba cosas sin coherencia.

Frunció el seño una vez llegó, y exclamó:

—¡Shikamaru, Dios mío, pero que haz hecho! Te encuentras horrible… —se acercó hasta él, poniendo sus brazos bajo los de él, cargando con su peso. Por el rabillo del ojo observó que él la miraba y con su mano derecha le tocaba las mejillas. Ino lo ignoró y le habló a Naruto y Sakura.

—Bueno: frente, Naruto —se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza —. Es mejor que lleve a este problemático —bromeó— hasta su casa… Si es que aguanta. ¡Nos vemos!

Ino empezó a caminar hasta la casa de Shikamaru, mientras él reía como loco y tropezaba cada dos pasos. Segundos después ya no escuchó la risa de Shikamaru y lo miró: estaba –un poco, ya que el efecto del alcohol aún seguía en él- serio y sonrojado. Sonrió ya que le pareció una imagen de lo más tierna, y tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo, pero así y todo se controló.

—Y, Shika… ¿A qué se debe esto? —le preguntó. No le gustaba en demasía el silencio.

—¿El qué? —hipó.

—Esto… —dijo en forma obvia —. Es decir, ¡Estas borracho! Nunca en mi vida pensé en verte así, realmente. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Él no respondió y siguieron caminando hasta su casa. No había nadie en la calle, y solo se escuchaban los pasos de las sandalias contra la acera. Ino ni siquiera insistió en el tema. Sabía que si Shikamaru querría contárselo –sobrio o no-, lo haría cuando él quisiese hacerlo. Aprendió eso con los años. Después de todo, _eran_ un equipo. El equipo 10. Y se siente orgullosa de ello, y más al ver como sus compañeros crecieron con los años en sus habilidades y como personas.

Paro frente a la casa del Clan Nara y, antes de que se girara a buscar las llaves en los bolsillos de Shikamaru, este dijo:

—Por ti…

—¿Uh, eh? —confundida, Ino miró a Shikamaru en forma interrogativa, encontrándose con que el la miraba fijamente, sin un rasgo de pereza en sus ojos. _Y entendió_ —. Shika… ¿Por mí?

—Sí. Tú… no sales con… Tsk, ¿cómo era su nombre?

—¿Keitaro? —de una u otra forma, Ino estaba sonriendo como cual niño quien recibe regalos de navidad.

—Sí, ese _maldito_ problemático arruina todo —bufó Shikamaru bajito —. No quiero que estés con él, Ino… quédate conmigo. Se que sonará egoísta, pero, te necesito.

—Nunca me fui Shika —contestó ella, luego de unos segundos de asimilarlo—, siempre estuve aquí.

Y lo beso, ¡Dios, en el fondo de su alma sabía que era por eso! Nunca había salido con él realmente (con Keitaro), pero parece que Shikamaru no lo entendió así y, según sus conclusiones, se puso celoso. Agradeció a quien quiera que estuviera allí arriba esa madrugada, que la ayudó con los _efectos secundarios_ que Shikamaru tendría ahora encima. Pero sabía, que los borrachos no decían más que la verdad.

—

* * *

Sumario feo y malo, lo sé, pero lo he inventado en unos segundos por que quería subir esta cosa :P Lo había hecho para un "concurso Literario", pero ya ni siquiera sé si sigue en pie o qué. El fic tampoco es _wouw_, pero lo hice más para fanservice que otra cosa. Me gusta crear Fics o cosas de ellos, no importa si esté bueno o malo, lindo o feo.

Seriamente, no quería "inventar" a Keitaro, por que no me gusta mezclar no-personajes en el Shika/Ino, aunque lo necesité, por que no me ocurrió nada de nada. Esta corto pero saben que mi mente es corta de por sí, así que no esperen nada más. Mi humor ha mejorado consideradamente a comparación de estos días… y se puede decir que empezaré a hacer algún que otro drabble o oneshot (si es que me da la cabeza) por que he dejado todo últimamente abandonado.

¡En fin!, me voy llendo: besos, Sophie.


End file.
